500 years of waiting
by OtakuGurl17
Summary: Who? Inuyasha is a 500 year old vampire who has finally woken up. Why? Kagome went to his mansion looking for a story. How? Kagome is an author looking for a story and also happens to be Inuyasha's mate. adopted by MikoPrincessKagome .
1. adopted

A/n hello everyone honestly to tell you the truth I have ran out of ideas for this fanfic so Im putting it up for adoption!


	2. Chapter 1

500 years of waiting

This is an Inuyasha Fanfiction, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did kikyo would have never been inside the show. Inuyasha and kagome are my #1 favorite couple since Inuyasha was the first anime I ever saw courtesy of adult swim.

Ages

Inuyasha 500

Kagome 22

Miroku 200

Sango 22

Shesshomaru 600

Rin 22

Koga 200

Ayame 200

Naraku 600

Kikyo 22

Summary: Who? Inuyasha is a 500 year old vampire who has finally woken up. Why? Kagome went to his mansion looking for a story. How? Kagome is an author looking for a story and also happens to be Inuyasha's mate.

CH 1. The awakening

Inuyasha had been sleeping for many years, until someone decided to trespass on his property and wake him up. She smelled like a human so he knew she was no threat but he was hungry and Miroku wasn't anywhere to be found. He decided he would get a taste of human blood, something he hasn't had in many years. He walked over to where he smelled her at.  
Kagome's job had taken a good turn for her life; she loved horror and was absolutely ecstatic to be able to go to youkai manor. Where demons where said to have lived there. She is mostly interested in vampires though. Demons are good too, she thought. As soon as she walked into the mansion, the door creaked loudly making kagome cringe. She realized she did not have to rush. She turned her back one second and out of nowhere someone was behind her. She quickly turned and saw him for the first time. As soon as she saw him she immediately said "Vampire".

As soon as I was behind her she turned and said vampire, which shocked the hell out of me. How did she know I was a vampire? I tried to read her mind to hear what she was thinking but somehow I couldn't. Then it hit me like a bunch of bricks on top of a piano,(lol) she was the one, the one woman/human he could not read. His lifemate, He stood there speechless and frozen while kagome tried to get his attention. I can't believe this I finally found her.

Kagome saw the hot yet strange cosplay guy staring at her like she just found his costume.  
And thought vampie, but she didn't realize she said it out loud. "He asked her how did you know". Kagome said because you look just like one. Inuyasha stood there gaping and then he got serious. He asked "What are you doing here human"? Kagome looked at him like he was stupid and said "Ok you can drop the act I know your not a real vampire". Inuyasha stood there again speechless. Then he started laughing his face off (again lol). "How would you know if I were real or not"? She answered "Because vampires are not real". Even if I did wish they were. Inuyahsa said "Oh im real alright". "Would you like me too show you"?

Review please! 


	3. Chapter 2

Hi sorry it took so long I have been busy for a lot of months. Me and my family moved and had to settle down before I got the internet. So to avoid futher waiting here you go Ch.2.

Ages

Inuyasha 500

Kagome 22

Miroku 200

Sango 22

Shesshomaru 600

Rin 22

Koga 200

Ayame 200

Naraku 600

Kikyo 22

Summary: Who? Inuyasha is a 500 year old vampire who has finally woken up. Why? Kagome went to his mansion looking for a story. How? Kagome is an author looking for a story and also happens to be Inuyasha's mate.

ch.2 The reaction

She blinked for a second and he was gone. Only to realize he had somehow gotten behind her.  
She could feel his breath on her throat. As it slowly came in and out almost like a intimate experience she would rather be doing. He could probably hear her thoughts. Not knowing his thoughts were the same as her's, only alot less pure. He slowly brought the strands of her hair away from her neck to expose the beating pulse. Resonating louder and louder in his ears. Turning him on further then he had already been. He slowly sank his fangs deep inside her soft throat to taste the ultimate prize tht had avoided him for 500 years. The last thing she heard was that same heavy breathing before she fell unconcious.

Kagome sighed as she finnaly finished writing down exactly what she felt last night before she rubbed the growing mark that had been on her when she woke up. Don't tell me he really was a vampire.

please review! sorry for the short chapter! 


	4. Chapter 3

click...click...click...Snap!...

"Goddammit where is he"? Inuyasha threw away the broken rosary that was made for inuyasha to know miroku was still alive. He continued on his journey to find more clues as to where miroku was.  
He remembered the last thing miroku and him talked about before his deep sleep.

"Master Inuyasha I will leave 4 clues here so that when you wake up only you will be able to find me". "At this time being the last prueblood is dangerous". "People will try to find you through me". "So master, when you do wake up please remember the 4 clues I hid".

"Shit, he could have warned me better than that". Inuyasha continued on his journey to find the last clue miroku had left. The last place Inuyasa had to go was to this place called manhattan.  
He would find the last clue in a hotel close to miroku. Miroku described what a hotel was in his most recent letter. A large building were humans sleep around a city full of moving metal. Inuyasha needed more rest to fully comprehend exactly how much the world had changed including mannerisms and slang.

When Inuyasha finnaly made it to new york it was midnight. He would spend the rest of the night looking for this manhattan then he would sleep.

Please Review!


End file.
